Interesting Theories
by FusseKat
Summary: Goren and Eames list their theories about why they believe the other is in love with him or her. Doesn't fit any timeline, most appropriate before ITWSH, how then to explain a comment from Amends, i can't, so it's just a one-off AU giant ball of fluff


_DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf, NBCUni, USA Network and probably others can lay rightful claim to the rights of these characters – not I – even though I can wish I could too._

_Goren and Eames list their theories about why they believe the other is in love with him... or her. _

Doesn't fit in any timeline... It would be most appropriate before ITWSH, but then how to explain I include a comment made in Amends - I can't, but I like it's place in the story - so this is just a one-off AU giant ball of fluff.

* * *

**Interesting Theories**

Alex Eames and Bobby Goren were in a good mood, a very good mood. They had closed another case, arrested the killer of a mother and her young child. They had even crossed every 'T' and dotted every 'I' of their paperwork which especially put them in a good mood. So tonight was a night of celebration. They decided to celebrate with dinner and drinks at O'Reilly's Bar and Grill. It wasn't the diner that was particularly special or the meal; it was the time spent in each other's company. They needed times like these, because it provided them with one of the glowing examples that, underneath all the bickering and differences of opinion, they actually _liked _one another. Very much so. For some reason, on this night, the lightness and levity with which they were able to share their meal was as unusual as it was refreshing.

He was teasing her about some painfully obvious pop culture reference that he made and she didn't understand. Usually she was unfazed by this, but he was making her feel so much like she was living under rock that she was starting to get embarrassed. "Stop it Goren," she murmured, her face getting red. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Aw, Eames, come on… you know I only do it because you're good at everything else, so I have to pick on you about _something." _He smiles his best "forgive me" grin, which was damn effective, if she had to admit it. He took another bite of his sandwich. "Besides, you can't hate me." He said, looking incredibly confident and cocky.

Her eyebrows raise. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

His voice was patient, and there was a twinkle in his eye. "You can't hate me because you are just so in _love _with me. It's not my fault that you just haven't figured it out yet." He shrugged and sipped at his drink, looking innocent.

She was intrigued and amused. "I see. Well, um…that's an interesting theory. What evidence do you have to support that?"

"It's not a theory. It's a _fact," _he declared. He leaned a little closer to her. "You know how I know you're in love with me?"

"No, I don't. Please, tell me how you know that I'm in love with you?" A smile tipped up both corners of her lips.

"Because you were totally worried about me when I was locked up with Ray Wisnesky in his study. I heard you were so worried, you almost broke down and cried."

"Who told you that?" she exclaimed, incredulously.

"I have my sources," he said, pretending to zip up his lips.

"I see. Well, I have an alternative theory. I believe that _you _are actually in love with _me, _and that you claiming it to be the opposite is just part of a warped defense mechanism on your part."

"Well, now that's crazy, and I should know."

"I think that prize goes to you – after all you're the one known as the "whack job'." Ever since Goren had been told, innocently by the newly orphaned son of a deceased cop that the Chief of D's had referred to him as the 'whack job' Goren had taken it upon himself to own it and joke about it. He would ultimately have the last laugh on the Chief of D's – not the other way around.

"OUCH! Well that's just mean, Eames. Its one thing for the Chief to say it, and it's another for me to say, but for my own partner… " Bobby placed a hand on his heart and did his best to look wounded, but the sparkle in his eye let her know the game was still on.

"I don't think so. You know, I know that _you _are in love with _me?" _

"How could you possibly, seeing how it isn't true?" he asked, challenging her.

"Because when I actually had a boyfriend you were always interrupting us, trying to get me away from him."

"That was for _case _stuff, Eames. Strictly work related."

"Uh huh." She put on her best doubtful looking face.

"Well…do you know how I know you're in love with me? Because you hugged me in the middle of Davidson's wedding. That even had Ross looking at us strangely, and if there's one thing I don't need is any more strange looks from Ross._"_

"Do you know how I know you're in love with me?" She was grinning, now, enjoying this game. "Because after Ross and I got you out of Tates, we went back and watched and listened to the video of you and you were calling out my name – with yearning."

He was barely listening now, thinking up more examples of his own. "Yearning to be rescued would be more like it… you were my back up and you were supposed to get me out of that place." It came to him. "You know how I know? Because when we were out in the salt marshes that one time, you told me I appear to be a 'good breeder.' And you were looking at me like a piece of meat."

Laughter burst from her lips. "I don't even _want _kids, Goren." It was enough for her to see her nephew, and often. But the surrogacy had been enough for her.

"Whatever." He raised his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"You know how I know?" she jumped right in. "Because the whole time I was out on maternity leave, you were crying. 'Where's Eames? Why isn't she here? I can't work like this.'" Her voice took on a nasally, whining voice while she imitated him, and he had to chuckle at this.

"You know how I know? Because you cooked for me. And you never cook for _anyone, _don't even bother to try denying that one. You just did it for me because you are so in love with me."

She was laughing in earnest now. "You know how I know? Because of the big neon sign over your head that keeps flashing the words 'I Love Alex Eames' over and over again."

He was joining her in the uncontrollable laughter department, and had to choke out his words between chuckles. "Damn, I thought I turned _off _that sign."

"Nope. You didn't." She grinned.

"You know how I know?" he countered. "Because you totally want to make out with me right now and it's so completely obvious."

Her smile faded and her face became completely serious. "Well, yes. That's true." His eyes widened, and his laughter choked to a stop. "But what does that have to do with _love?" _

Her straight face lasted for a split second longer before she burst into giggles again. He lost it too, and they both buried their faces into their hands trying to hold back their laughing fit. The other diners were starting to look at them curiously, and they struggled to get themselves under control. "Okay, okay," she gasped. "Let's just agree that neither of us is in love with the other. Or else we are going to embarrass ourselves even more here."

"Fine, fine," he agreed. They took several deep breaths. In, out. Calm. Finally, they were able to look at each other with a straight face.

It was Goren who ventured to speak again first. "Hey Eames?"

"Yeah?" She gave him a warning look.

His was somber. Reached across the table and took her hand. "I love you."

She stared at him for a second. "Goren?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And neither of them could stop themselves from laughing again, so they gave up and left, him escorting her out with his hand at her back. Everyone around them watched them go, confused, which was okay because they didn't always entirely understand the nature of their relationship, themselves. But, it was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

Somehow, they just knew that.

**ooOOoo**


End file.
